


Hawkeye Support

by gracessence



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel
Genre: Gen, Hawkeye is so important, Protective Clint, kate needs a hug, rape mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 10:24:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4783931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracessence/pseuds/gracessence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Clint mentions that a girl got abducted outside her home, Kate gets uncomfortable and tells Clint about her past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hawkeye Support

**Author's Note:**

> Lil fic i decided to write after finding out about Kate's past

Kate reached for a mug and set it on the counter in front of her. Clint sat behind her on a stool reading the paper in one hand, his other hand wrapped around a spoon, spilling milk and cereal over into the bowl in front of him. She filled the mug with water, put it in the microwave for a minute, then took it out and set a tea bag in it. Clint spoke with his mouth full about something happening in the news, and Kate rolled her eyes and shook her head, amazed he hadn't choked yet. She stir a spoon of sugar into her tea and set the spoon in the sink, and turned to face Clint, who turned around on his stool, holding out the newspaper to her and pointing at one headline. Kate raised a brow at him and took the paper from him. The headline read, TEEN ABDUCTED OUTSIDE HER HOME. Kate shrugged, handed the paper back to him, and took a sip of her tea.

"It sickens me," Clint said, and pushed his cereal away from him. "I lost my appetite. You want the rest?"

Kate glanced at the soggy cereal in the bowl and grimaced. She shook her head and sat beside Clint, toying with the string hanging from the tea bag as Clint kept going on about the abduction.

"I can't believe this. It's saying that girls should watch what they wear at night—who the fuck wrote this garbage?" He turned to Kate. "Can you believe this?"

Kate just shook her head. She was too busy thinking about what the poor girl probably went through. She tapped her fingers against the counter and fidgeted with her mug, hoping Clint would brush the subject off soon. Yeah, right.

"The girl was only sixteen years old. If I find that guy I'll teach him a lesson," he spat.

Kate raised her mug to her lips and drank as Clint kept talking. She set her mug down and sighed.

"Anyone important out there we need to keep an eye out for?" She asked brightly, trying to change the subject, but Clint just shook his head. "You sure? I could use a good fight about now," she gave a nervous laugh and Clint turned to her.

"You okay?" He asked. "You're more…jittery than usual."

Kate scoffed and rolled her eyes at him.

"No—yeah. I'm fine! Just…getting bored sitting inside is all," she said, glaring at the news headline. Clint followed her gaze and rolled up the newspaper.

"Something's bothering you, Katie," he said softly, holding the newspaper in his hand. "And it has to do with this, doesn't it?"

Kate glanced at the paper. She didn't think it was that big of a deal, telling him. It happened a long time ago, anyway. It wasn't like it still mattered either. She took a deep breath in and nodded. Clint set the paper down and clenched his jaw.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but I'm always here to listen," he said, and they sat in silence for a few minutes before Kate finally spoke.

"It happened a long time ago," she started and Clint listened intently. "I was walking home and, well, I guess this guy was following me and—"

"Katie," Clint interrupted her, but she ignored him.

"And he grabbed me," her voice broke, surprising herself, because she didn't think it would still bother her talking about it.

Clint gritted his teeth and stood up so fast he almost knocked the stool over. Kate knit her brows at him. Clint started pacing around the kitchen, anger radiating off him.

"Clint," Kate started. "Sit down."

"Why the fuck did he touch you? I can't stand those kinds of people, Katie! They have no right to do what they do! And then…" he swallowed and continued, "...then people wanna blame the victim!" He paused and glanced at Kate. "Did anyone blame you, Katie? Because it wasn't your fault, you know that, right?"

Kate nodded. "I know, Clint! I've been to therapy, I'm fine," but her voice still shook as she spoke. "It doesn't matter anymore." Her voice was small.

Clint frowned and walked to her, and to Kate's surprise, he hugged her. A real, tight hug.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that," he spoke softly.

Kate hugged him back and nodded against his shoulder.

They stayed like this for ten minutes. Finally Clint pulled away and picked up the newspaper.

"You wanna go beat him up?" He asked.

Kate smirked and nodded.

"Thanks, Hawkeye."

"I got your back, Hawkeye," Clint said and smiled.


End file.
